Burn with me baby
by Benny2Cool2Die
Summary: ON HIATUS AND POSIBLY BEING RE WRITTEN FROM SCRATCH Audrey Cooper meets a blonde biker with a charming grin. They fall in love. And then she burns his family, his club and his heart to the ground. OC with a twist. slow burn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote anything here. The thing is that I don't have that much time and usually my stories are updated very irregularly. Also, I'm not an English native speaker, so correcting each chapter is a hard job! But I'm going to take the TOEFL exam son and I need to improve my writting, so I thought this was a nice way to do so. I hope that you enjoy the twist of my OC and I want to be clear: I have no idea where this fits into the timeline of the show, so i might twist a bit into the AU world.**

 **Let me know what you think and IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKE, OR WANT TO BETA THIS, please let me know! It would be really helpful to have somone who knows what he's doing on my side.**

-.

It's funny how we go back to the comforts of our childhood when we are desperate. I remember my mom loosing his nerves every time I came home from school with the sleeve of my sweater torn up by my constant biting. After a while, she got tired of buying new ones and simply sewed the tears, just to have them re- opened by my teeth a few days later. It was a nasty habit and I tried to give it up many times. Eventually I just stopped wearing sweaters. Ten years later, sitting at a table that looked and felt sticky and sipping on the best coffee Margo's could offer (and the worst I had in my life) I felt the yarn of my sweater coming undone in my mouth. The bell of the entrance announced a new client and I just knew it was him. Call it survivors instinct.

It took every bit of will I had to tear off my eyes from the milky brown contents of my cup to face him. As soon as I laid my eyes on him, I knew this whole thing was a bad idea. He hadn't changed much and I think that made me feel worse for some reason. He wore the same beaten up sweatshirt of some sports team I've never learned to show an interest in. He had gained some weight and his face was swollen, probably because of his drinking problem.

The only thing that was still captivating about him were his eyes. When he grinned, the green orbs sparkled and suddenly I thought I caught a glimpse of the boyish jock I'd dated though most of my highschool years.

"My God, Audrey", he said with a warm tone filled with what I guess was sincere nostalgia. "Still the prettiest girl I know"

"Please, take a seat" I thought my smile was too forced but he didn't seem to notice. "It's good to see you again Mike"

"I gotta say Audrey, your call took me by surprise, " Mike began as he signals the waitress to come and write down while we exchanged uncomfortable and polite smiles. When the waitress walked away, Mike grinned. "Here I was, sitting in my workshop when little Audrey Cooper rings me up. I've never thought I'd see you again after you moved to New York and got that big job... where was it? At some magazine?"

"Yeah" I nodded, trying to shut up the small voice in my head telling me maybe Mike didn't deservewhat I was about to do to him. "I came across some old photos while I clean up my closet and I guess that stirred up some memories. How you' ve been? Did you ever got married?"

Me? Nah" Mike lied through his teeth without missing a beat. That shut up the voice in my head really quickly. "I've never gotten over you, I guess"

That right there shot down all my doubts. I sat there for another fifteen minutes, watching as Mike began shifting into the disgusting waste of humanity I knew he was. I heard him lie about his wife Barbara and his two little boys, the same ones smiling at his profile picture on Facebook, while he talked about how lonely he had been after I broke up with him.

I sat there and smiled when he ordered a beer, even thought the waitress frowned, thinking it was a weird choice to accompany a breakfast. I played shy and coy when he moved to my side of the table and slipped his hands in between my tights as he started rambling about how much he hated his job, his life and this town. Finally, when he leaned in and I felt his warm breath on my mouth, I closed my eyes and let him kiss me, even thought a wave of nausea climbed right through my throat at the taste of his tongue.

After ten more minutes of excruciating making out, he finally pulled away and said the magic words.

"What do you say if we take this to the parking lot?"

Good old Mike, always up for a quick fuck in the back of his truck.

"I think I should go now..." I stammered a little and Mike's expression showed his surprise. "This was a mistake Mike"

The shocked look on his face shifted to something darker in the blink of an eye. That was my cue to try to stand up. Mike's hand fled to my shoulder and he shoved me back to my seat. I let out a small yelp of pain, loud enough so that the older couple in the booth in front of us interrupted their conversation.

"Mike, I know you're married", I whisper. He looks a bit startled but he's got his eyes on the prize and he's not willing to let go that easy.

"And you still came for the D huh? You little slut", Mike's tone is menancing now and I have to remind myself to stay on the moment instead of being carried away by the flashbacks floating in my head. "Now you'll give me what I came for" Mike digs his nails into my wrist and violently forced me to stand up.

I let out a sob "Please Mike, please"

I feel the eyes of the rest of the dinner, watching the scene but no one intervenes. Then, as I pass the couple's boot an older woman with dark black hair and heavy makeup locks her eyes with me.

"Move your ass bitch" Mike snarls close to my ear and the tears flow freely on my face as we exit the restaurant.

I have to close my eyes for a few seconds to adapt to the sunlight outside. Mike keeps dragging me and I know that if I don't act soon, we'll reach his truck soon. I throw all my weight back, making him lose his balance.

"Fucking bitch!" Mike hollers, frustrated at what he thought would be a quick fuck. He yanks me upwards with a hand and his fist connects with my cheek. I feel the skin tearing and my vision floods with dark spots. I have to stay awake if I'm gonna make it.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back, pulling me away from Mike. Mike's grip looses and I fall back into someone. A tight and delicate embrace surrounds me as I start sobbing. Though my tear filled gaze I see the man that was with the older woman hit Mike. He doesn't hit just one time and soon enough, Mike's begging for mercy. I can only see the back of my savior and my eyes are glued to the reaper figure sewn into the vest of the gray haired man. The woman holding me turns my head around to hide the view from me and holds me even tighter as I cry.

"Clay, enough!" The woman yells. For a few minutes I hear nothing but my own cries and then, an engine starts as Mike leaves the scene after what I can only assume, was a pretty good beating. I dare to look up for the first time.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The woman asks and now that I'm closer I can distinguish better her defined features.

I nod weakly. She gives me a tight lipped smile. " It's okay, sweetie. That asshole's gone. What's your name?"

"Thank you so much. I'm Audrey..." I turn around to see her companion looking at his blood stained knuckles with fascination. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You were just trying to help me...and you got hurt" I try to stop my tears but soon I'm sobbing again.

"It's okay, doll. You should have seen his face" the man with gray hair gives me a wide grin and I can help to chuckle a bit.

"Again, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how stupid I was thinking he had changed…" I start mixing some embarrassment into my voice and it blends in nicely. "I don't even know your names!"

The woman smiles warmly "I'm Gemma and that meatloaf over there is my husband Clay" Gemma scans me up and down before suggesting "Why don't we all go back inside so you two can get cleaned up while we get to know each other"

 _"_ _Oh, I know exactly who you are Gemma Monrrow. And I'm sure you'll regret this moment for the rest of your life"._ I think, while I smile shyly and let Gemma and Clay escort me back to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I'm sorry, kind of. I did warned you my schedule was crazy. Anyway, I kind of cropped down two chapters in one, so we get to see Jax and the rets f the guys on the next chapter. Also, you get a sneak peak of Audrey's mission.**

I can only assume Margo's was a nice venue at some point of its history. I can see the appeal on his old school drive in diner vibe, with soft turquoise on the walls and black and white checkered pattern on the floor. Too bad the windows are covered with dust, giving the place an abandoned feeling. Margo's as most of the little shops and restaurants on the east of the town, will be whipped off once Charming Heights starts building. I wonder how many more cups of disgusting coffee will be served at this place before it shuts down.

"So, sweetheart…" Gemma's voice makes it clear she is down to business, "how does a girl like you ends up with an asshole like that?"

I rearrange the cold package on my left cheek before answering. "Mike was my high school sweetheart. We broke up when he started abusing me, right after I won an internship to work at a magazine in New York. I fled our apartment in Fleetwood and moved to New York, swearing I would never go back to him"

"What changed your plans?" Gemma asked, taking a sip from her coffee. I noticed Clay was listening as well and he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he had just gotten into a fight for a stranger.

"A few weeks ago I was fired from the magazine. New York is expensive, and I had no way to pay the rent. I have no other family, so I looked up Mike and saw he had moved to Charming. He's the only thing left from my old life, so I just thought I could stay with him for a while until I got my feet back together", I tried to keep my voice in the verge of tears. I knew a strong woman like Gemma would value the fact that I was trying so hard to put on a brave face.

"And you just figured you could pay the rent by fucking him?" Gemma asked and I froze, taken back by her bluntness. I put on a blank mask on my face and placed my coffee on the table.

I knew these people. I had read their files for weeks, through the graveyard shift. I take a deep look into Gemma's calculating eyes and I sense her defiance. This is a test.

"I will pay my coffee and go. I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused", I whispered with my eyes fixed on the tablecloth. Then I locked eyes with Gemma and fiercely snapped, "I would rather cut my throat that let him touch me again. I'm not a slut and I don't go around asking for favors. I'll find my way out of this mess. Thanks for the help".

I pay for my coffee and stood up, ignoring Gemma's voice calling my name. I noticed she said something to Clay but I was about to reach the door and couldn't make out what it was. I was already at the parking lot when Gemma tapped my shoulder.

"Relax sweetheart, I come in peace", Gemma's eyes burned into my soul and I could feel her digging up every bit of information she could deduct from my appearance and behavior. I tried to remain impassive to show her I wasn't intimidated. "Listen, I didn't mean to offend you back there. You look like a nice girl and even if you were a dummy that crawled back to that piece of shit…" , the attitude in her voice almost made me cringe. It felt like my own mother was lecturing me, "I don't judge people. If you're still looking for a gig, I could use some help on the garage"

My eyes widened, "Really? Wow, I mean…sure! I'm just a bit confused. Why would you do this for me? You barely know me!"

Gemma smirked and suddenly her whole demeanor seemed less menacing. "Well girls gotta help each other. Besides, I really do need the help and none of the croweaters can get tell their head from their asses, so it'd be a nice change to hang around someone who actually knows what she is doing".

"Croweaters?" I asked with confusion.

Gemma patted my back, "Oh baby, you got so much to learn."

That night, after parting ways with Gemma and Clay I drove around the town for a couple hours. I needed to clear my head and figure out what would be my next step. I had been ignoring the buzzing sound that came from my purse for most of the day. When I finally decided to come back to the motel room I rented just outside town, I finally admitted I had to reach out to the rest of the world. I had 32 missed calls and so many whatsapp messages that I could probably make up a middle length novel if I ever decide to print them. The plot would be awfully repetitive, though. Most of the calls were from Idris, urging me to report back to the magazine. Only one message from Justin.

"Idris told me you ran off. DON'T COME TO CHARMING YOU IDIOT. YOU'LL JUST SCREW THINGS UP."

I smiled, imagining Justin about to have an aneurysm when he wrote the message. I took off my boots and head to the crock board I had set up. I had already posted there some photos of the SOA family. I wrote the address of the TM garage and pinned it to the board, next to the photo of Gemma and Clay. It had been taken from afar and probably in a rush. The blurry image did no justice to the Queen of Charming. I smiled, excited about the next day, when I would officially enter the world of bikes and crime. I turned on the shower and as I waited for the water to heat, I dialed the number engraved on my memory.

Idris rough and deep voice was the most comforting sound in the world, I decided right then. "Yeah, Spotlight Special Investigations, who's that?"

"The photographer", I smirked listening as Idris let out an abundant flow of curses as he heard my voice. I could hear the muffled voices in the background as Idris asked Ames to leave him alone and locked himself in his office. I imagined him pacing around the small space, among cut outs from yellowish papers and a chaos of files on his desk. Ever since I've known Idris, he has been fighting this one man war against the digitalization of printed media, and he was loosing. I figured right now he must have spotted the dying plant on his window and promising himself to throw it out, which he would later forget.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Coop?" Idris snarled at me.

"Nice to hear you too asshole", I smiled.

"I had to tell the Chief I had fired you. I couldn't tell him you decided to take off on the magazine's credit card and start an undercover mission on your own. What the fuck were you thinking?!" A loud bang, probably from his fist slamming into the wall. His anger management issues were really putting a dent in our interior decoration budget.

I looked at the file sprawled on my bed. Steam had begun coming out of the bathroom, indicating the shower was ready. I flipped one of the photos that had fallen off when I sat on the bed. It was the mug shot of Jackson Teller, the attractive VP of SAMCRO. He was trying to repress a smirk on the photo. I smiled back, thinking about my answer to Idris question.

"I'm going to infiltrate the Sons of Anarchy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer break is finally here! And i can write my ass off. Okay, so to thank you for your patience and for the only review in this story / 3, I wrote a longer chapter than usual. Also, we finally get to see Jax. I hope that you like it and that you like the small details of Audrey's personality I try to sneak in.**

 **…** **-.**

I had chosen a dark navy short jumpsuit to face my first day in SAMCRO land. I might as well go naked. It's too fucking hot in here. I hated the heat. It made everything seem to move in slow motion or maybe my brain was slowly melting inside my skull. My shitty Sedan had no air conditioner and I had rolled down the window to cool the insides, just to be hit by a wave of warm dry air. Fuck it. Fuck it all.

Finding the garage had been easy. There were not that many streets and every local seemed to know the place. The woman that sold me the Arizona Tea I was sipping while I entered the lot gave me a pitiful look when I told her I was going to be working for Gemma Morrow. I've never seen someone convey so much anguish non- verbally in my life.

The garage looked exactly like the pictures I had stolen from the redaction. I almost smiled to myself, thinking the whole place screamed OUTLOW BADASS CLUB HOUSE. It was a little intimidating, but it was also amusing how the theme seemed to revolve around skulls and black paint. These guys had style for sure.

A few of the guys were outside. Some were wearing leather vests with patched designs and other wore the mechanics uniforms. I noted mentally to find out if there was a specific system to decide who wore what. Every person in the parking lot seemed to be eyeing my vehicle with suspicion. I guess they don't get that many new clients. When I parked, my car emitted the same horrible screeching sound it always made. I didn't even hear it anymore, long ago accepted it as part of the soundtrack of my life. But to the guys on the lot it seemed to be a sign of my need for mechanical consultation and a few of them lost interest in my arrival.

I got out of the car, taking my purse and my CV with me. There were only two buildings on the lot and I figured the safest move was to head towards the one with no reapers painted on its side. I walked to the office, ignoring the looks I was getting from the male population around me. I even got a few whistles and I blushed (or maybe it was just the heat stroke I was suffering and the whistling was the sound of my neurons dying). I knocked the door of the office and half a second later, the queen of SAMCRO emerged out to face me. She took a moment before recognizing me and then she smiled.

"Hi! Audrey, right?". I realized Gemma's voice could be welcoming and polite, when she wanted to.

"Yeah!" I answered, nodding enthusiastically.

"Come inside sweetheart, before you melt". Gemma ushered me inside. As she took her place behind the only desk in the place, I took a look around. It was one of the most impersonal spaces I had ever seen. There were no family photos or paintings on the walls. It was a small office with only enough room to accommodate Gemma's desk and a worn out couch. The desk was filled with papers and office supplies. There was also a computer, but it was so ancient I doubted it could serve for more than decorative purposes.

I took off my sunglasses, carefully placing them inside my bag. Then I offered Gemma my CV. She took the paper sheet while giving me an amused look.

"What is this?"

"My CV. I don't know what kind of experience could come in handy, but you can ring up my old bosses and they can tell you I'm a quick learner"

Gemma smirked, tossing my carefully typed CV to the mess of papers on the desk. "All I need is a nice girl who is not gonna drop her panties on any biker that tries to sweet talk her and can type. Can you do that?"

"I'll try to keep my underwear in its place" I smiled and Gemma smirked.

"Let me run you through the basics…" And so, Gemma began the shortest lesson in office administrative management that has ever been dictated. The job was simple enough: take the calls, write down the messages, sort out the bills and the garage orders, and making sure everything ran smoothly. The payment was shitty, but I still thanked Gemma another three times when she confirmed the work was mine. She redacted the contracts and then printed them out in what looked like a fax (and made some horrible screeching sounds). I signed my parts and handed the contract back to Gemma. She re read it and let out a sigh.

"You need to get this signed by Clay. He's the one that manages the cash and he'll need your ocial security number so Bobby can add you to the payroll" Gemma stared down at me and suddenly she seemed to make a decision. "Here's your first test. Go to the clubhouse and make my old man sign this. Do not take shit from anyone and do not let any of the guys sweet talk you. Go straight to Clay and back here"

I took the contracts and nodded. "Alright". I headed to the door but right before I opened the door I turned around. "Which one is the Clubhouse?"

"The one with the gigant reaper on its side"

"Of course it is", I mumbled, exiting the office.

*.

" _I'm gonna catch something in here_ ", I thought as I felt my sandals sticking to the nasty looking floor. " _Something deadly_ ", I added bitterly.

The lighting inside the clubhouse was dim, even if the sun outside was shinning. There were a couple of tables with chairs, a pool table, an actual stripper pole in front of a couch and a well stocked bar. There was a blonde girl, either dead or asleep, lying on the carpet. I had to go around her to make my way through the place. I had barely given a few steps inside when the wooden doors on the back of the room opened and a crew of though looking bikers came out.

Besides Clay's familiar face, I recognized Bobby. I remember reading his file during a late night in the office.

 _Graveyard shifts were actually kind of cool when I could spend them overdosing on pizza and sweet treats bought with the company credit card, sitting next to my favorite dork in the whole universe._

 _I snorted, sending a light spray of beer around the table._

 _"_ _Ugh, Audrey! Gross!" Justin complained with a high pitched voice. He rushed for the napkins and started cleaning up my mess._

 _"_ _But seriously, Elvis impersonations?!" I lifted the picture of a scruffy bearded man with a cheap tailored Elvis suit._

 _"_ _What did you expect? They are normal people too, you know" Justin rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was amused deep down. He was just feeling the heat of the next assignment and that had damper his usually goofy mood significantly._

 _"_ _Yeah, whatever, I just figured they would have cooler hobbies…like beating old ladies for their bags or knocking ice cones off little kids' hands" I grinned, contemplating the array of photos we were supposed to be studying. And yes, I did take an extra second glance at Jackson Teller' s mug shot, but that was only because I was a sucker for blondes._

 _A low tenor voice broke my little happiness bubble. "If you're gonna make this right, you gotta remember humans are complex individuals, with as much good as in bad stirred up inside them. You can't simplify things. A good story has angles, development. You gotta look behind the face to read the man." Idris took the pizza slide I was about to bite. "Also, Elvis fucking rocks"_

 _Is Jax like waaaaaaay OOC? tell me what do you think_

I stored the memory away in my brain, locking it somewhere it couldn't harm me. Then I spotted the second man walking behind Clay. Jackson Teller walked with so much swag that I couldn't help grinning. He smiled confidently (he probably did everything confidently) as he took a long glance at my figure, taking an unholy interest on my bare legs and not bothering to look away when he reached my eyes. God, he was hot. Like Abercrombie bag hot. He exuded the vibe that a lot of handsome guys give, like their looks could get them anything from any one (well, any one female slash willing to be sweep off their feet by his studly act)

I cleared my throat and focused on the older biker, who was only a few steps away from me. "Hey Clay", I spotted the bruised knuckles on his right fist when he reached inside his vest for a cigar. "How are your hands doing?"

"Still fucked up, sweetheart", Clay answered, placing the thick cigar on his lips.

"Gemma told me you need to sign this", I handed over the file, noticing Jackson's eyes still fixed on me. Clay passed the folder down to Bobby, who put on his reading glasses to skim over the pages. "Bobby will check the legal shit. This is our new assistant slash secretary, brothers"

Bobby gave me a good humored smile, "Thank God. The crow eaters can't do Excel to save their lives" I chuckled.

Jackson extended his hand, "Got a name for us, assistant slash secretary?"

"Audrey Cooper", I tried to keep my tone professional but polite. My whole game depended on gaining the trust of some key players of the club and they wouldn't confide in me if I succumbed to the charm of the Charming Prince. No matter how pretty his eyes were up close.

"Jackson Teller", he shook my hand and all I could think of was the impressive collection of rings in his hands. I slid my hand away, probably too fast for Jackson's liking because he gave me a slight frown.

"I got to get back to the office, can I come back for this later?"

"Sure". Bobby said, distracted by the details of the contract. "We'll get Juice to do a backup search and then talk about your salary"

"Thanks" I gave the boys a polite smile. "See you around"

I walked out of the clubhouse and into the blinding sunlight. For a few seconds I felt disoriented and dizzy and I wasn't sure if I was having a heat stroke or a heart attack. Idris had assured me he had covered my tracks after I revealed him my plan. But still, I had left in a hurry and people made mistakes all the time. What if something popped up on my background?"

I spent the next few hours trying to distract my attention from the fact that some hacker guy named Juice was picking at my carefully falsified records. From high school diplomas to insurance policies, it had all been twisted to give me the image of a struggling writer. Only two things had remained the same: my name and my parent's story. "It will be easier if you have something authentic to work with", Idris had insisted on this last night, as we created Audrey Cooper over a phone line, faking every record that could be faked

Still, it was nerve wracking to mentally run through all the scenarios in which it all went wrong and I end up dead in a shallow grave in the desert. As I expected the work on the AT was simple enough and briefly, I wondered what would I achieve by filling repairs orders and placing orders for motor parts. I had to remind myself that was only my cover. I had to stay focused on gaining Gemma's Morrow trust.

About two hours after I began my work (Was this report filled with ketchup? Why are there so many paper clips lying around here?), a soft knock on the door caught my attention. A slim but tall guy was giving me a nervous smile. Edward Kip, the Iraq veteran.

It had caught my attention than a large portion of the SAMCRO guys had served their country. Maybe I could include a sub angle in my enquire about the challenged of going back home after being on a high adrenaline ambient for so long. Life back home must have seen so boring for these guys, after spending their days dealing with life or death situations. Maybe they were adrenaline addicts, looking for their next fix.

"Hi!", he had a soft voice, one that matched his youthful features. "You're the new girl"

"Yes", I stood up, painfully pealing the back of my thighs from the plastic covered seat. I extended a hand and he took it, "Audrey Cooper"

"Kip, but everyone here calls me Half-sack" he offered in exchange. I allowed my curiosity to slip through my stoic mask.

"Please don´t ask about it", there was an amused spark in his eyes. "It's not polite to ask a man about his nickname before you share a meal together"

I could feel myself smiling sincerely. Half Sack had a contagious smile and a kind face. Despite my reasonable mind turning on every alarm in my brain, I found myself falling for his goofy attempt on flirting.

"Well, we should work on that immediately. Why don't you take me out for lunch?"

Kip's face brightened, success clearly reflected on his face. "Yes mam"

 **jax pov**

Jax came out of the clubhouse squinting his eyes to protect them from the sunlight. He had heard the sound of bikes approaching and came out to welcome Kozik and Tig. As usual, when Jax approached, he realized the bikers were arguing each other. He couldn't suppress a grin when he saw Tig rolling his eyes so back on his skull he might have suffered permanent brain damage at something Kozic said.

"How was the ride, brother?" Jax pulled Koz into a manly short hug and the blonde biker grinned. When they pulled away, Jax realized the dark circles under Koziks eyes. He wondered if the long lasting feud between his two brothers had begun taking a toll on them.

"I almost had a heart attack when Tig showed his ugly ass face on my door", Koz confessed.

"Clay heard you were quitting Tacoma and going nomad, but we're looking to expand our table, if you're up for it", Jax confessed. The older biker simply stared at Tig as if he waited for his ex-friends reaction to show how Tig felt about Clay's invitation

The wild haired man simply shrugged and declared, "I need a beer"

That was clearly not the reaction Kozik was hoping for. Jax had always been curious about the famous 97`fight that forever broke the friendship between the troublesome duo, but just as the rest of the club members, he hadn't managed to learn anything about it because the two parties involved refused to discuss the issue with anyone else.

"He'll come around", Jax offered as consolation, but Kozik eyes dampened with sadness. It was only when Jax turned around that he realized Tig hand`t moved too far from them. He turned around and pointed at the picnic table.

"Who's the beauty sitting with that beast?"

Jax followed Tigs pointing finger with his eyes and realized Tig was talking about Audrey, who was sitting next to Half Sack outside the clubhouse.

"Audrey" Jax said, taking note of how the porcelain skinned girl threw her head back and laughed at something the prospect had said. Jax couldn't help to notice her legs, extended to her side and seemingly going on for miles. "The new secretary", Jax noticed his voice sounded a bit hoarse through that last phrase and cleared his throat.

"Why haven't we been introduced!" Tig's hand flew to his chest with exaggerated concern. "I'm hurt!"

**.

Jax swore Tig actually skipped through the parking lot to break into the prospect's picnic. He casually slid on the bench Audrey was sitting and placed his arm around her. To her credit, she only seemed mildly surprised at the interruption.

"Honey, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Tig's eyes were eating up Audrey's features. Jax noticed the Prospect's smile vanishing and his posture tensing.

"And you're a complete stranger who decided it was okay to touch me, so why don't you give me a name to write on the restraining order?" Audrey casually let out before taking another bite of her salad.

Tig's eyes brightened up with renewed interest. "Stop being creepy dude…" Koz sighed, sitting next to Hal- Sack and pocking the sandwich the prospect had been eating. "I'm Kozik and the ancient fella tying to charm you is Tig"

Tig offered Audrey his free hand to shake, while keeping the other one wrapped around her shoulders. Audrey stared at the offered limb with suspicion and finally gave it a weak shake. Then she lifted her eyes to face Jax. She stared at him for a bit, with a bored expression and then shifted her attention to Kip, giving him a soft smile.

"You were about to ask me something before we were interrupted, quite rudely by the way…" Audrey kept her whole attitude casual and Jax had to grin at the sight of a nervous Half- Sack as the poor guy fumbled with his words.

"There's a great coffee shop that just opened around the corner…if you like we could check it out…give you the tour around the block", Half Sack blushed and Tig shook his head, probably experimenting some second hand embarrassment for the guy.

"Smooth prospect, very suave", Jax joked and was immediately awarded with a tern look from Audrey.

"Well, it's better than ogling girls from across the room in silence", Audrey snapped.

Jax felt his grin grew wider. He wasn't intimidated by the harsh look the new girl was giving him and something in the confidence on her voice ignited the competition spirit inside him.

"Don't flatter yourself, darling. I'm a taken man", Jax gave her the best shit eating grin on his repertoire.

"And ain't she a lucky one" Audrey's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She broke the eye contact with Jax and began picking up her stuff. Carefully, like she was handling something poisonous, she picked up Tig's arm and pry it away from her body before standing up and declaring, "I'd love to go for a coffee with you Kip, see you tomorrow at lunch"

And with that, she walked away. Tig watched her for a while before turning around and declaring, "I like her"

"Me too" said Half- Sack, a bit too enthusiastic.

Kozik remained silent because at some point of the conversation, the exhaustion of an all night ride had finally caught up with him and he had fallen asleep on the picnic table, with half a stolen sandwich sticking out of his mouth.

Jax listened to Tig's colorful tale of their journey up in Tacoma but his mind was not into the story. He knew something was bugging him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. It was the stinging sensation that during the whole conversation, Audrey had looked at him as if he was the most boring thing in the planet. That was a new and irritating situation for Jax and fore some reason, it upset him.

 **Is Jax a bit too OOC? Tell me what do you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So first of all some context, because I just realized my timeline is a bit screwed up. This take place LOOSELY during season 2. I pushed some stuff back and some stuff forward. For example, Abel's medical issues are still on their peak and Kozik is here because he's adorable and I love him. Everything else pretty much stays the same. Tara and Jax are together (not yet going strong) but I hope that gets cleared up after this chapter (which is ridiculously long)**

It turns out the new coffee shop was actually a Starbucks. I let Kip place the order and take a seat on the table's outside, taking profits in the cloudy morning and the non-skin-cancer-provoking climate that we were graced with. I notice some of the passerby's eye the coffee shop with suspicion and a few even frown and shake their heads at me in a way that makes me want to apologize even though I'm not sure why they find my presence so offending.

Kip rejoins the table, bringing two lattes with him. I thank him (of course he didn't let me pay, because outlaw bikers are old fashioned motherfuckers) and accept mine. As a woman carrying a baby actually changes sidewalks to avoid the coffee place I turn around to face Kip, who has already read the question lingering in my mind.

"A lot of residents don't like the new business. For every one of these ones that opens, a local shop has to close. They are like the plague", Kip takes a sip of his coffee and I grin.

"Now I feel shitty by drinking this". And yet I take a sip of the hot beverage.

"I doubt two coffees will make a difference in the whole town's economy. Besides…" Kip signals me to come closer and I oblige. His hot breath tingles in my ear when he whispers, "…the local coffee tastes like shit"

I chuckle and raise my vase. "To overpriced caffeinated shit"

"To lunches with pretty secretaries"

We toast and then drink in silence for a while. I'm not sure what does Kip makes out of this outing. Maybe he thinks it's a date. I'm not ready to let him down and as long as nothing else happens (physically) I can explode him as a source into the complicated rules of the biker worlds.

"So…are you finally gonna explain me the croweaters thing?"

"Yeah, so, it's really simple", I notice Kip twists a piece of his hair while he talks. "They are girls who come around and entertain the patches in exchange of protection"

"Protection from whom?"

Kip leans back on his chair, "Exes, pimps, alcoholic fathers with restless hands, you name it"

Kip needs very little encouragement to keep the conversation going after that. He seems to come up with new pieces of information every time he senses my attention drifting. The trick with men, as my mom used to repeat, is to make them feel like they are the most interesting thing in the world. Her advice proves to be right and soon, I realize I'm about to run out of coffee and Kip has barely touched his. His tale is interesting and I find myself wishing I could take some notes.

"Wait! They get a crow tattooed on their skin? An actual crow?"

Kip finds my disbelief amusing. "They are pretty designs. Happy takes great pride on them"

"There's a guy named Happy, too?"

We laugh together and when the sound dies, I remember a question that has been bugging me for a while. "Does Jax has an old lady?"

Kip smiles dies a little and I find his jealousy endearing. "He mentioned he was taken", I press on.

"I guess he meant Tara. They were high school sweethearts until she moved to Chicago and then started oven when she came back last summer. But they are not officially together yet". I realize that so far that's the shortest answer Kip has given any of my questions and I decide that I'm going to need another source into the personal drama of the Prince of Charming.

"What about you, you got a pretty lady with a bird tattoo on her ass with your name next to it?" I tease.

"Still waiting for the right one" Kip replies, giving me a serious look. Danger. Okay. This needs to cool off a bit.

Luckily for me, the sound of a heavy metallic curtain lifting across the street cuts into the conversation. Both Kip and I look at the source of the sound. It seems like Charming has just gotten a new entrepreneur, much to the annoyance of its longtime residents. A man in an expensive looking suit stands in front of the business and he stares proudly at the still empty shop window.

An expensive cigar place? In a town where most of the population can only afford a pack of Malboros per day? At least the Starbucks has hope to survive, feed by the few teenagers that giggle on the table behind us and take snapchats of their identical looking frappes, but the cigar shop? Really? Who are they trying to fool? Only and idiot would invest in something like that.

And said idiot is staring right back at us. Particularly fascinated by the leather vest on Kip's back. Then his eyes direct briefly at me. His eyes follow us as Kip announces we should be heading back to the garage.

I text fast and delete the message right after I send it.

Find out why Tara (don't know last name) came back in town last year. Find out who's the idiot that opened up a luxury tobacco shop in town Send me a Starbucks card, for surveillance purposes.

I spend that night typing everything kip said to me. I use an encryption app and erase the document as soon as I get confirmation that Idris has received a copy. He replies with his own encrypted message.

 ** _1 and 2, see attached files. Press for details._**

 ** _3 buy your own shitty coffee._**

I grin at my editor's response and I spend the rest of the night reading about the tragic love birds separated by MED school and a baby with some serious cardiac issues. I take interest on a small detail, circled with red by Idris several times in the attached file he sends me. Tara had a stalker. Agent Joshua "Josh" Kohn had ben dismissed from the agency and arrested for breaking his restraining order. Three days later, he was reported missing.

I could sense that was a good lead to start digging deeper into the SOA illegal side. So far, Justin was focusing on the arms dealership and Idris was looking into the fishy construction permits for Charming Heights. I was supposed to collect the emotional side of the tale. A few background details, maybe add personal touches to the profiles of each patched member. And then, out of nowhere, I came across a missing federal agent, one for which there were no billboards or public service announcements pleading for clues about his disappearance. No one gave a fuck and that was just not right.

Maybe we had made a mistake by overlooking Jax Teller love life in our research.

Kip was actually good company and every now and then he offered new insights into the life of the bikers. We made our coffee breaks a routine during my first week working at the TM. It isn´t long until our lunches catch someone's attention. Gemma stands in the doorway of the office giving me a knowing look. I look up from the pile of papers that has been threatening to fall on me for the past hour. I blow I rebel curl out of my face before asking, "What?"

"I thought I told you not to mess around with the boys" Gemma doesn't even seem angry, like she was already expecting something like this to happen.

"It's just a couple lunches", I try my best to look embarrassed at being caught. I really hope Gemma lets this one slide through because Kip is an excellent source of intel.

"Maybe for you sweetheart, but that boy seems quite taken with you", Gemma gives me her best intimidating look and I pretend to be affected exactly in the way she intends me to be.

"Kip is nice…", I try to elaborate, but I have discovered that Gemma responds better to sincerity than to eloquence. "I haven't had something nice in a while"

Gemma fixes her stare at me and I feel like she's digging up every sin there's in my past, including that time I tore off the braid of a girl on middle school because she pulled my hair (overreacting much?). Finally her eyes flicker with something I can't really name and she decides to approve my argument.

"Just make sure you're on the same page with that one. He's one of the good ones". Gemma is, above all, a protector. My goal is to stop being perceived as a threat and began to be included in the group that she deems worthy of her protection. How will I achieve that is anyone's fucking guess. "Tell you what, today Half Sack will be out in a run so why don't you and I have lunch together instead?"

Well ain't that a miracle with a bright nice shinning bow on top.

**.

Gemma orders a salad and so do I. At first we talk about garage stuff but the truth is that's just boring shit and soon enough Gemma brings up the real subject to discuss.

"What do you think of the club so far?" Gemma seems genuinely interested in my answer.

I answer with the truth, the only sincere statement I've exchanged with her in a week. "I think is cool. I like the bikes and that stuff. And everyone has been really nice to me"

I haven't really interacted much with the guys. Mostly I just ask around for their orders and reports and hand them calls and notes from the clients. I also coordinate the towing. I only saw Bobby one more time after we met, when he came in to sign my contract. I guessed that meant they didn't found anything on my background check. Idris probably had to pull some strings with his detective friends to cover up everything nicely.

I interacted the most with Kozic and Tig, because they did most of the actual mechanic job. Kozic was actually nice and even apologized for his sleep deprived zombie state from the time we met. Tig…was a handful. At first I tried being polite and keeping things professional, but I suspected he liked to get under my skin. He was always the last one to surrender his paperwork and I spent half of the day chasing him around to get him to turn in the work the day it was supposed to be finished. The morning before I went for lunch with Gemma, I had actually yelled at Tig after I spent ten minutes getting yelled at on the phone by an old cranky man who wanted to know why his Toyota hadn't been repaired. After the yelling was done, Tig simply smiled lazily and informed me Mr. Wolsnack (the yelling old man) didn't even owned a car and had been recluded on a geriatric home for the last five years.

A half filled bottle of water might or might have not been thrown in the general direction of certain biker after that.

"The boys like you. The guys at the garage like the color system shit, they say it makes it easier to keep up with the orders" Gemma was complementing but her eyes were plagued with suspicion.

"What can I say? Labeling shit is my gift" I took a sip of my Coke. Organization really was my forte, maybe even on a slight obsessive and unhealthy way, but it sure got shit done and helped me impress my new lady boss. So yey for me.

"Well, I like you too and I'm glad you're settling into Charming nicely. We'll have to do something about the motel, though. You can't bee living in some shithole forever"

Gemma was actually right about that part, but Idris had been clear about the uses I could give my credit card and an upgrade in housing was not a realistic option at that point. But I did get a gift card of Starbucks when I texted Idris a picture of a rather small rat crawling out of my bathroom window. Small victories kept me sane.

"As soon as I can, believe me." We ate in silence after that, until a questing emerged out of my mouth before I could think about it. "How about you? Do you like Charming?"

Gemma actually laughed at this, even if it sounded more like a scoff.

"Honey, I love it more that anything, except for my boys and the club. I drive around and I can recall memories, good and bad, on every place I spot. I know the people that live here, I know their families and their kids and I could tell you stories about half of them that would make you blush. And they know me just as well. It's my home." Gemma seemed moved and I tried to keep the conversation going to seize the emotional momentum.

"Even with all the new business?"

Gemma's lips flattened into a thin line and she frowned, "Underneath all those shinny adds and overpriced food, Charimg will always remain the same thing. The streets might get new additions and some places will shut down, but after a while, things will settle again. And SAMCRO will remain as the rest of it grows out of its novelty charm."

A light buzzing interrupted our conversation. Gemma checked her phone as I finished up my coke. I couldn't understand Gemma's fierce love for a town that in my opinion was not that interested or worth protecting. I had to dig deeper into her mind if this story was going to make any sense by the end of my investigation.

"Sorry, honey, but I got to go. My grandson's blood test are done, so I got to swing by the hospital" Gemma said those words with so much spite that I had to wonder if she hated needles or had an unusual aversion to white coats. " Can I drop you at the TM?"

That caught my attention real fast, after digging through Jackson's personal files, I had learned about his premature son and his junkie ex wife. The whole relationship scheme inside the club started to seem more complicated with the addition of every piece of the puzzle. It was just like reading a very slow novel, where you're still not sure of which one are secondary characters and which are the main ones.

"Don't worry about it, I'll catch a taxi from here"

Gemma's lips tightened. "Well, at least let me pay for your salad". I started objecting but Gemma silence me with a hand gesture. "We've got to get you out of that motel soon sweetheart"

I smiled and we said our goodbyes. Instead of spending my hard working earned salary on a taxi (seriously, public transportation in Charming was close to non existing and also ridiculously expensive), I chose to walk back to the garage.

I could understand Gemma's nostalgic speech about the town. I'd only been here for a week and a half in town and everyone I come across in the street greets me by my name. I grew up in the suburbs and later moved to the city so this was my first time in the traditional old fashioned American fantasy of daily life.

As I walked back to work I also realized that Gemma's attachment to the town might have less sentimental raisons d' etrê. After all, her family was the closest thing to royalty around town and that earned her a respect that would be hard to gain in a new city. The power of SAMCRO relied on the stability of the town and with the changing economics, something was bound to change soon.

After marching for half an hour I finally reached the street with the Starbucks. I doubted for a second, but finally decided to make my way across street to the cigar shop. There was a group of heavy muscled men outside the shop. The hard looks that they gave me reminded me a little about the boys of SAMCRO but somehow these men seemed more menacing. Their arms were covered with cheap generic tattoos that were visible under the white wife beaters.

That was another thing that disturbed me about this town. Underneath the calm, there was a boiling of forces pushing for control of the territory. I was already familiar with the Mayans because Tig mentioned them once when he was talking to Kozic and I overheard them and investigated the name. But they seemed to be others that circled the world of illegal business in the area and most likely, rivalled with the sons.

I ignored the vulgar catcalling and whistling and went straight inside the shop. It was a nice place with an elegant vintage vibe. It was also deserted except for a man in an expensive suit, that I recognized as the one that stared us during lunch a few days ago and a tall man with thick eyebrows and the same outfit as his comrades on the sidewalk. I realized I had interrupted a conversation because they both seemed startled by my presence, although Suit Man hid his emotions better. I pretended to be oblivious to my interruption and paced the shop for a few seconds, trying to remember my story.

Finally, and most likely annoyed despite not showing it, Ethan Zobelle spoke to me.

"Can I help you?"

 _Yes, you can tell me why an FBI informant is hanging out with neo nazi gangs. If you may be so kind to explain me in detail what kind of deals do the Sons make on the dark. And could I bother you with a list of contacts that might be willing to offer more information, preferably on record. Thanks, you're a sweetheart._

"Yeah, I'm trying to buy a present for a friend" I smiled brightly and something in Zobelle's eyes lightened.

"And what exactly are we looking for , young lady?" his tone was court but his expression was bored.

"Ethan…" the other man frowned and took a step forward.

"Let me help this costumer and we'll be right back to business, Weston."

Weston looked like he wanted to kill me and dispose my body on a river.

"Well..my friend..he uh..smokes a pipe. But I was thinking about cigars, maybe" I tried to seem sheepish. "I'm sorry, I don't know anything about these things"

"It's alright. Here" Zobelle walked to the counter and extracted a beautifully crafted wooden box with a carved design that showed a boat sailing in a tempest. "This is part of a shipment that arrived last week from Cuba." He opened the box and took out one of the cigars to offer it to me. I came closer to the counter, feeling goosebumps on my skin when I passed Weston, who seemed determined not to move from his place, even though he was practically breathing down my neck.

I took the cigar, not sure what to do next. Zobelle took another one from the box and placed it under his nose, so I did the same.

"A cigar is like a fine woman, you know…you can always tell its quality by the smell…" I took a sharp intake of air when I felt someone's hot breath on my neck.

Weston muttered against my skin, "Smells like biker's whore to me"

I raised my eyes to match Zobelle's eyes and I could see that he thought his little act was impressive and intimidating. I don't like to be bullied and I'd be damn if some macho business man thinks he's going to make me crawl out of his pretentious shop. Sexual harassment? I've been there before and the best course of action, in my opinion, is not to let them know how scared you are. I simply placed the cigar back in the box and smiled kindly. "I'll take them" then I turned to Weston and although my head barely reached his shoulder height, I stood my ground. "And that's actually Air du Fleurs by Kenzo"

Weston's look was murderous but I turned around and patted the counter, "Wrap them as a gift, sweetheart"

I stopped by the mail on my way back to TM and send the cigars to Idris as a gift for his birthday next week. Then I texted him, demanding a small recorder. Shit like what went down at the shop was subtle and hard to put in context without any actual prove that it had taken place. As I finally made my way back to the garage, I couldn't help but to look back to see if anyone was following me. I could still see in my mind the neo nazi guys staring at me like if I was a piece of meat and they were famished. I didn't slow down my pace until I reached the lot and then a strange sensation of relief washed over me. I've never thought the sight of some bearded and heavy muscled guys would make me feel relieved.

My pace and spirits were light as I gave Kozic and Tig their towing assignments for the day

"Are you okay doll? "Kozic asked, whipping the grease off his hands on a ragged cloth. "You're looking a little pale"

"Yeah", I nervously tucked away a curl that had fallen loose of my bun. "I jus ran into some neo nazi creepy guys"

That caught Tig's interest. He had been lazily reading the orders but at the mention of the enemy gang, his eyes lifted of the paper and studied me with caution. "Did they do anything to you?"

Kozic was also waiting for the answer.

"Not really, just a few catcalls and whistles", I answered.

The guys exchanged a look before Kozic spoke. "Maybe you should change your route here, hon. Just while Half Sack is out on runs" Something in my face might have given away my resistance to accept that suggestion because Kozic gave me a bright smile. "Or you could let us take you out for lunch instead."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" I said sarcastically and Kozic's smile grew into a cocky grin.

"It'd be my pleasure, doll".

"Fine" I surrendered with a chuckle. "I'll stay out if the way of evil nazi shitheats"

"And I'll escort you back home tonight", Tig suddenly intervened. I was so shocked my jaw practically hit the floor. My reaction seemed to embarrass him because he looked at my feet as he reluctantly said, "What? You're a pain in the ass, but I don't want to have to explain to the prospect why his girlfriend was attacked by some jerks"

"Kip is not my boyfriend and I'm touched by your concern" I quickly replied. "I knew you liked me deep down"

"Just get out of here before I change my mind", Tig said with an annoyed voice.

True to his words, Tig was waiting on his bike by my car when I locked the office. "Hey, Gemma called to say that she's gonna spend the night at the hospital. Something Abel related. Could we stop by and get her some coffee or dinner?"

"Sure". Tig waited until I was inside the car to start his engine and then over the roar of the bike, he still manage to give me a grin and say, "And you're totally the prospect's girlfriend"

I'd never know if he caught the obscene gesture I dedicated to him through the review mirror. We picked up some coffee and donuts because that was how much I could afford and I rejected Tig's offer to pitch in with some bucks because I knew Gemma would appreciate the gesture if it came 100% from me. Then Tig escorted me to St. Thomas hospital. We both parked and made our way to the entrance but I stopped before reaching the illuminated doors because I spotted the familiar silhouette of Jackson Teller leaning against the façade of the building. Tig nodded at him and Jackson let out a cloud of smoke out of his mouth before reciprocating the gesture.

I noticed Tig stared down at the coffee tray and I swiftly picked one out. "Here, I'll give him mine" Tig was about to intervene, but he was distracted by trying to balance the tray to when I placed the bag of donuts, minus two, on top of the remaining two coffees. "I already take to much caffeine. Take this to Gemma and we'll meet you inside"

"Alright miss bossy pants" Tig grinned and I resisted the urge to punch him because I feared he would spill the beverages. After he left, I turned around and started walking towards Jax.

"Here," I offered him the coffee and a donut.

He took them and smiled, but I could read the tiredness on his features. Suddenly the Californian beach boy was gone and in front of me was a man whose shoulders sank under the weight of his worries.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown. Wise words said by Shakespeare and Jamal, from the TV show Empire.

 **Final (personal) note.**

 **I'm still working on my Jax. I think I have manage to cut him a bit more loose and avoid flattening his personality. Anyway, it's a lot easier for me to write Audrey but I'll keep working on the guys. Also I started a huge work in the journalism world and it's the most stressing environment I've ever been, so updated will be slow...really slow. Just hang in there, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson noticed the hesitation in Audrey's movements as he approached him. He was curious about the motives that had compelled her to talk to him. Their paths had crossed, briefly, during the daily work day in the garage. She hadn't even glanced at him twice during the past week. He hadn't made an effort to talk to her either. The boys, especially Kozic and Tig, seemed to like her (even if Tig was constantly bitching about how bossy she was) and her mom had mentioned to Clay once that she was happy to have a useful assistant to help her out.

Jax had also noticed she hang out with Half-Sack like, a lot. She waited for his shift to be over and they always had lunch together. It was too early to guess where that was heading, but Jax had no problem with the personal choices the prospect made as far as his love live was concerned and he couldn't be less interested in gossiping.

So this was the first time he found himself alone with the new member of the SAMCRO work team.

"So...you're a daddy?" Audrey broke the silence. She seemed to be fidgeting a bit and he figured she wasn't sure about his disposition to talk to her.

"Why darlin', are you that sort of stuff?" Jackson throw a teasing grin at her and was rewarded with her cheeks flushing furiously.

"Jeez, I didn't mean it like that" she sounded annoyed, but not to much and Jax chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

"I just never pictured you as one", she seemed sincere.

"That makes two of us, love", Jax admitted.

The silence returned. Audrey's lips parted and Jackson felt that she was gathering the courage to ask a question.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you out here for a while?" her whole stance was defensive, like she had already made up her mind to be refused.

Jackson noticed that she was wearing a thin floral dress with sandals. Then his eyes fixed on the dilated pores of her exposed skin.

"Aren't you cold or something?"

Audrey blushed again, "Fine, I'll go. Have a good night"

Jackson cursed himself. He was in no mood to pick on a random fight. Besides, the chocolate donut that Audrey had given him smelled really good and he was hungry as hell because after getting the text from Tara saying that Abel was going to be cut open AGAIN he just rode the whole way from Tacoma without a stop and his body ached and he was tired and he was now feeling like an ungrateful son of a bitch because this nice girl seemed to be making an effort to talk to him and he just dismissed her.

"Hold on!" without waiting for Audrey to object, Jax handed her the coffee and the donut and quickly took off his vest. After that, he took off the sweatshirt he was wearing under and then put on the vest again. He then made a clumsy attempt at offering the sweatshirt to Audrey as he tried to take back the coffee and donut without knocking everything off.

She took the sweatshirt.

Jackson realized he had been wearing the same clothes all day and that the sweatshirt was probably sweaty and smelly, but if she noticed anything off, she was gracious enough not to mention it as she put it on.

"Thanks", she simply replied and after a second she made her way to lean against the same wall of concrete Jackson had been leaning on.

They stood there, side by side, eating donuts and drinking coffee in silence.

"I actually like hospitals, you know" Audrey spoke again. Jax turned his head sideways to look at her. Her face was only half illuminated by the dim light post of the parking lot. And she looked ahead as she spoke. "I spend a lot of time sick when I was a kid and then later went to MED school for six months"

What happened?" Jax asked.

The corner of Audrey's small pink lips lifted. "I was too sensitive. Everyone thought I would be okay because I got kick ass grades and I can memorize a lot of shit. So I chose to become a neurosurgeon only because it was the hardest thing I could come up with. And I did fine on the test and the homework for the first weeks. Then they took us to see our first patient"

Audrey turned her head sideways to face Jax.

"It was this old man with kidney stones. He was just lying there, moaning in pain, as the doctor lectured us about his symptoms. And I couldn't focus on a single thing he said, because every fiber of my body wanted to soothe the man" Audrey smiled again, shaking her head lightly. "I lasted two weeks more after that"

Jax got the feeling that Audrey had offered him something more than just information with that confession. She was trying to bond. So he responded with the first thing that crossed his mind.

"This will be his last time here. Abel's.", Jackson explained, taking a sip from his coffee. "He doesn't know anything else. He's been on an incubator ever since he was born. His mom was a junkie who overdosed while she was pregnant"

"Is she alright?" the question took Jax by surprise. Every time he retold the story of his child's birth, people jumped to insult Wendy. Nobody ever asked if she was okay.

"I don't know. She's in rehab." Jackson wasn't mad at Wendy anymore, or at least not as much as he was when he found out she had been using while she was pregnant. A part of him knew that if he had bothered to visit at least once, he would have noticed the signs of drug addiction kicking back to life. But he couldn't forgive her for putting his son into harm's way. He didn't know if he could ever do so.

"Abel was born with a cardiac defect and his guts out of his body. The kid didn't have a chance. But he made it." Jackson couldn't repress a wave of pride in his body. He hadn't had many chances to bond with his son, but he still felt attached to him in a way he had never been to anything before.

"I've seen your moms scar. Is it the same thing?" Audrey asked curiously. Jax nodded. "Tough little kid. Just like his old man"

"Yeah", Jax admitted with a smile.

"I'm sure it will all go as it is meant to be", Audrey offered. Then she doubted for a second and her eyes curved in a small frown. "Do you believe in faith?"

"No" Jax responded fast and he then added, "I think we make our own luck"

Audrey nodded, "Yeah, me too. But I also think there's something else you know? Like at the end, all the things that happened to us make us who we are. So it' not all just random shit. If your boy is meant to survive this, then he will. And sulking outside while your mom is a nerve wreck inside won't help anyone"

"Are you lecturing me or giving me a lesson in philosophy?" Jax asked with an amused tone. Audrey's lips pursed into a smile. "Jeez, you're really my mom's minion"

"I like Gemma! She's like badass and pretty and she's kind of a bitch, but in the good way and don't tell her I said that because I like being alive a lot, thanks" Audrey jumped in her defense and Jackson actually chuckled at how adamant she seemed to be about view of Gemma

"So... why don't we go inside and join her?" Audrey suggested timidly.

Jackson sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not a fan of waiting rooms"

"Well, through shit for you handsome" Audrey placed her hands on her hips and stared Jackson down. Jax found it hilarious because she was like, half of her height and she still was intimidating as fuck because the look on her face reminded him of his mom. Maybe Gemma's attitude was contagious and this girl was Patient Zero.

"I bet you are a fan of naps, though. Great way to pass the time, especially when you want to keep your mind off for a bit. It's like being dead with benefits" Audrey suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Jackson laughed at that last phrase. Audrey nudged him with her arm, "C'mon. Let's get you a nice comfy waiting room chair to crash on. And a shower"

"Are you insinuating something darling?" Jackson grinned and Audrey looked like she was trying really hard to appear innocent.

"Not that I don't love your manly, tough biker brand of perfume, but maybe we should get your girlfriend slash doctor to bust in a room for you to clean up a bit." Audrey smiled.

Jackson wasn't surprised when she mentioned Tara. Gemma spent half of her day bitching about the doctor to anyone that was around and it was likely that he found a new complain recipient on Audrey.

Audrey looked at Jackson expectantly and Jax was amused to realize there was a spark of teasing in the girl's big brown eyes. He decided to give in.

"Fine, let's go hear my mom yelling at the nurses and Tig trying to get in their pants." Jax started moving towards the entrance but Audrey didn't follow.

"Actually, I was thinking of heading home. I'm exhausted" her tone was more apologetic than it should be.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the garage" Jax suggested.

"It's my free day. You'll have to wait until Monday to enjoy my awesomeness" Audrey pretended to whip her hair back with attitude.

Jax remembered something and blurted out, "My mom is throwing a dinner tomorrow. You should stop by" Jax grinned, "I'm sure she was going to invite you anyway, now that you're like BFF's."

"Dinner sound nice" Audrey laughed, "We can be BFF's too, you know?"

"Nah, my mom would be jealous. But thanks for the coffee" Jax said.

They said goodbye to each other and parted ways. It was only after Jax had entered the hospital that he realised she had taken his sweatshirt with her.

 **Hi guys! thanks for sticking up with me. My work is crazy lately but i'm trying my best not to abandon this story. This is the longest thing I have written with Jax on it, so I hope you like it. Let me know if you have any doubts about the time line or that sort of stuff.**


End file.
